


Enjoy the silence

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Days, Depression, Emotionally Repressed, Feelings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and, badly handled depression, but - Freeform, don't be scared, good ending, next tags are important, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Sometimes, all is fine. And other times, some words trigger a bad day. Words like, "We should talk of something."





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Working title was "What even" and it probably describes the whole thing properly.  
Tags are important. It's a very personal fic (for some points) that i wrote a couple of weeks ago but the mood striked again so i edited it and here it is.
> 
> It has a good ending, I promise.
> 
> Also, the title is Depeche mode because I love them and they're so underrated.  
(Mature for the beginning and the not so light stuff later)

Tobirama was having troubles focusing on anything but the intensity of how his body was currently feeling. From the shivers running up his spine to the hotness of his skin, from how lightheaded he was to the sweet soreness of his muscles. The pain around his wrists where they were bound together, how the cord was burning his skin and would leave marks. And gods, they wouldn't be the only marks left on his body tonight.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
What was happening tonight was the result of weeks of tension. Of glances, at first, tainted with mild interest then lingering more and more. Of discussions hidden in the darkness of an empty room or at the corner of discreet streets. Light touches, stolen kisses. Shameful feelings Tobirama denied for a long time and he did too. Here he was now. Giving himself completely and enjoying it just as much.  
  
If there was a list of things Tobirama never imagined would happen, having sex with Madara Uchiha would be among the top three items. Feeling comfortable in a relationship with him would be number one. But both had happened and, as surprising and almost concerning as it was, Tobirama wasn't exactly sure he'd go back on them, did he have the chance. This arrangement was working, and working well.  
  
He and Madara worked well.  
  
The moment didn't last much longer, as Madara came and finished him. It had lasted long enough already, seeing how dark the sky had turned and how cooler the air was in the bedroom. Both the room's door and the panels leading to the backyard were open, to allow the air in, they didn't fear to be spotted, no one would dare come peek at them anyways. People knew better and Tobirama had learned, with time and many tries, that it was no use to be as modest as he used to be. Seeing Madara stride around half, or completely, naked around his house so much did that to him. And, Tobirama had grown more comfortable doing so himself as well.  
  
"Here," Madara's voice was hoarse and breathy, he nuzzled the back of his head and stretched so he could reach his bound wrists to untie them. Tobirama could have done so himself easily, right from the start but where was the fun in that ? "Water ?"  
  
"Please."  
  
They were in Tobirama's house but Madara acted around it like he belonged already. How long had it been ? He couldn't remember, his brain was too much a mush at the moment and thinking was hard, in the bliss of his climax but Tobirama didn't care for that either. He was only wondering how Madara managed to stand in such a state, how his legs didn't feel like jelly but a smirk pulled at his lips when he heard a thump followed by several, loud curses.  
  
"You moved the table. Again."  
  
For an instant, Tobirama wondered if Madara wasn't going to just empty the glass of icy water on him for snorting. He could feel it, almost. But it didn't happen and he shrugged.  
  
"Your mistake for walking around with your eyes closed," he answered playfully, rolling on his back in time to see Madara climb on top of the bed, glasses of water in hands. A naked glory indeed, his fair skin and strong muscles bared with scars. Tobirama couldn't quite ever stop watching them. Watching him. "Thank you."  
  
Madara sat in the middle of the bed, one leg folded under the other, a foot against the headboard. Hunched, but comfortable. Hair everywhere as he was drinking and looking outside. The circles under his eyes worse than ever but he wasn't looking too tired tonight. Merely thoughtful.  
  
Madara was like that, sometimes. Too silent, lost in his own thoughts. Looking like he was carrying too much weight on his shoulders and he probably was. Being a clan head wasn't easy. Tobirama knew so much, having been Hashirama's right arm for so long. And he reached for the man's thigh, hoping to not startle him.  
  
Madara's hand met his halfway and he entwined their fingers without a word. It felt too much, for Tobirama, to be holding hands like that. To feel so close to someone when all his life, he had been mostly alone. But this was them and they sometimes did this, in such moments, when words were too much and they didn't know how to handle them. None of them were too good with words anyways.  
  
And how could words ever begin to be enough between them ? With all that happened, with all that time they fought against one another because they belonged to different clans and it was what they did ? This shouldn't be happening, this relationship, it wasn't natural, it wasn't encouraged either despite the peace and Konoha. Elders frowned at them for it. Not to their face, of course and the two of them had decided, without words, that it should remain a secret for now. But all Konoha was quite aware of them being together, of course. No secret really lasted, in the village, especially not when its worst gossip was the Hokage himself.  
  
But they ignored the whispers and the glances. They continued as they did, walking side by side at respectable distance, never sharing more than a couple of words or a side glance, sometimes. Tobirama was a prude man, having his personal life in line of sight disgusted him, and so was Madara. It didn't mean people didn't bother them with it and the Elders were good at that.  
  
Madara's glare usually was effective enough to shut them all. Uchihas and Senjus the same.  
  
And so they didn't talk and they didn't move. Holding hands, relaxing together, Madara looking outside and Tobirama looking at Madara, his lids falling in front of his eyes as his tiredness was catching up on him but fighting so he wouldn't fall asleep. His head half propped on a pillow, his wrists hurting and the disturbing wet feeling between his asscheeks distracting him too much. But feeling like this was a good moment and wanting for it to remain one.  
  
Words unspoken but Tobirama could feel them so heavily on his tongue, when all he could see was this man.  
  
Madara eventually took a shaky breath in. The kind that didn't belong to a shinobi, not such a skilled one. Being master of their emotions was the most important rule a shinobi should follow but they both were showing too much, sometimes and Madara was showing too much here indeed. He looked at him, in the eyes, a strange emotion passing on his face, then he settled down and he didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"We should talk of something."  
  
Tobirama blinked, like he had awoken from a too good dream and he frowned but Madara didn't give him the time to answer. So long for keeping this moment good.  
  
"Tomorrow. Yes ?"  
  
Tobirama nodded, out of habit and Madara, as always, placed his head against his shoulder, kissed him and closed his eyes.  
  
Sleeping after hearing such words was impossible. For, as slow and mushy his brain had been after his orgasm, it now was very awake and trying to understand what Madara wanted to talk about and why did it need to wait until the next day. It made no sense, they could have talked about it right away, it had been early enough but, as always, Madara was fast asleep and Tobirama never had the courage to wake him up.  
  
Izuna once said his brother barely ever slept on good days. He had been surprised to find Madara sleeping in in Tobirama's bedroom, one morning he visited for a morning cup of tea.  
  
And so, Tobirama didn't sleep. The tiredness gone, his body alert and his mind racing. He couldn't stop wondering what Madara wanted to talk about. He had looked so serious, and this shaky breath ? It had seemed as if Madara had taken one big decision. One that would affect the two of them and Tobirama feared what it could be.  
  
Was .. was it the end of them ?  
  
Tobirama didn't want to stay to find out and so, he slipped away from Madara's hold. A difficult feat but he managed, eventually. It was a wonder he didn't wake Madara up, even but Tobirama didn't stay to overthink it. Instead, he grabbed his clothes, discarded earlier, he left the bedroom, got dressed and headed for his lab.  
  
The rest of the night passed in a blur, as Tobirama locked himself in his work. It was all he could do, so he wouldn't start thinking about these words again. So his brain wouldn't just come up with conclusions he knew were wrong but couldn't ignore anyways. It was something that often happened to him, after all. Hashirama once said he should have it under control by now, that it wasn't exactly a good thing, as if Tobirama wasn't entirely aware of it but he just couldn't get rid of these thoughts. And the Gods knew he tried.  
  
He even tried inventing some technique, a seal so his mind would behave. It almost killed him.  
  
His work, in the lab, did help but he didn't do much still. He had several ideas, for new techniques, that would need testing and backup if it went wrong and so he couldn't just try them on his own in the middle of the night, without anyone to save his ass if needed. The theory behind these techniques, though, was important and he worked on that instead, hurting his eyes on scrolls under the dim light of his candles, not seeing the hours pass, nor half the text written on the dusty old books he gathered along the years.  
  
Distracted he was, even if he tried his best not to be, his body aching for rest and Madara's touch again. It was hard to just sit there, thinking Madara would wake up alone in his bed but he couldn't have stayed. Not without feeling like he was going mad with the raging thoughts he would have had. Hell, he didn't run away, after all, he left so he could protect his sanity. Even if for a couple of hours only.  
  
He must have fallen asleep, at some point because he found himself hunched, his head against one of his book, his back terribly hurting and his neck feeling like it had rusted during the night. Tobirama was aware he didn't sleep much, if anything, he'd happily go back to sleep immediately, but that would mean facing Madara and Tobirama wasn't sure he was ready.  
  
But, thinking about the man triggered a part of his chakra, that naturally tried to meet Madara's and Tobirama startled when he realized how close it was. Close as in, in the next room. The next room on his lab. His lab in a secret and undisclosed location.  
  
Madara was looking tired now. Sitting right on the floor of the room where Tobirama kept most of his books, reading peacefully an ancient book. He didn't look up before he finished reading his chapter, which was one awkward amount of time for Tobirama to remain standing there, baffled and mute as he was but Tobirama felt even more awkward when Madara looked up at him, placing a small piece of paper between his pages to keep his progress in mind and smiled at him.  
  
"I've searched for this book for literal years, you could have told me you had it."  
  
Tobirama spluttered, which normally was Madara's thing and he looked away, turning half his body away as he did.  
  
"Can I take it home ?"  
  
"How do you know where my lab is ?"  
  
Butsuma would have slapped him for answering a question with another question, saying how impolite it was but Butsuma was long dead and Tobirama didn't care for manners. This was too important not to ask.  
  
"Please," Madara eyed him then rolled his eyes. "I'm not nearly as good as you are but I too am a sensor."  
  
"There are seals all around the place. You shouldn't have been able to step ten meters away from here."  
  
Madara stood, this time. He stepped closer, placing the book in the inside pocket of his hakama as if Tobirama had allowed him to take it and he touched his hip with the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Can we go home ? You look exhausted."  
  
Tobirama frowned, glancing at the circles under Madara's eyes and his own obvious tiredness but he didn't answer. Madara took it as a sign that he had won this round, and led him outside, back to Konoha, back to his home, ignoring all the curious passerby watching them walk together.  
  
The house smelled like fresh tea and Tobirama soon remembered that he hadn't eaten much lately. But before he could do anything, there was a cup between his hands and Madara's pushing on his shoulders so he would sit.  
  
Tobirama was dreading the moment. When Madara would talk of whatever he had in mind the previous night, the thing that had sounded so important, the same one that had Tobirama leave bed and lock himself into his work and deny himself of rest all night. But Madara didn't talk. Instead, he pulled the book from his pocket, opened the page at which he stopped earlier and resumed his reading.  
  
It took Madara's hand on his thigh for Tobirama to relax a little. Soft fingers trailing along his muscles, as he continued reading, obviously interested with the book, from his knee and up to his groin but never sexually. Madara respected limits and some things belonged to the bedroom.  
  
The tea was good. And, thinking about it, Tobirama realized it was the first time Madara ever made tea for him. He usually didn't, or he re-heated the previous day's pot and the taste was never that good. Fresh tea, though, was one good treat after such a night and Tobirama enjoyed it so much as he could. Of course, he knew he was merely pushing the moment when the conversation would happen, when he would look at Madara and Madara would tell him what he thought about last night. That one thing that kept him awake and had him leave bed and spend the night alone.  
  
Not just yet, though. Not just yet.  
  
The kiss on his cheek made Tobirama smile. The way Madara leaned up and pushed on his thigh for support, the softness of the gesture, the affection he pushed into it. Tobirama had been surprised with how affectionate Madara could be, in the beginning. He wasn’t anymore. Only enjoying every moment it happened.  
  
"Do you want another cup ?"  
  
Tobirama nodded. "Did you make it yourself ?"  
  
Madara huffed. "I know how to make tea."  
  
The second cup was even better than the first and Tobirama took his time sipping it slowly, enjoying the moment, enjoying Madara's closeness. Ignoring how his brain kept saying these might be their last moments, that they wouldn't last much longer. It was hard, though and soon, it was all Tobirama had in mind. And he didn't react, when Madara pulled the cup from his slack fingers so he wouldn't drop it, nor when Madara grabbed his hand, the way they did the previous night. He felt the kiss at the corner of his lips but even this wasn't enough a reassurance.  
  
Also, he shouldn't need reassurance. Not of this kind. He was a shinobi, one of the most talented ones of his generation, feared on the battlefield to the point people fled from him on several occasions, Uchihas included. Feeling like this just because of a conversation that hadn't happened yet was shameful. More than his relationship with Madara ever was.  
  
Hell, he had grown to be proud of it, even if just for himself. And proud he felt so much around him as well.  
  
Tobirama didn't exactly know when and how he ended in his bed, half naked with his clothes discarded randomly in the bedroom. But he was and Madara sat on the edge of the bed, his hand around his neck, his thumb caressing his skin.  
  
"Sleep properly, would you ?" He spoke and Tobirama blinked, he looked at the other man in the eyes. "I'll be back in a few hours with lunch."  
  
"You wanted to talk."  
  
The words felt like acid on his tongue. But Madara's smile was soft and he glanced away.  
  
"When you are in a better state of mind, we will talk. But you currently aren't."  
  
There's no reprimand in Madara's tone. No judgement like other people held before. Hell, Hashirama was harsh with him before, because he sometimes couldn't understand why his little brother would feel the way he did. Would feel so much when he was renowned for his coldness and his lack of empathy. Hashirama never was good with emotions anyways. And Tobirama stopped asking him for advice a long time ago.  
  
How come Madara seemed to be much more comfortable with him when his own brother never entirely was ?  
  
The kiss pushed on his forehead was soft and Tobirama closed his eyes, breathing out almost shakily. The fingers at his temple, pushing wilder strands of hair away, the warmth of Madara's body being so close, the simpleness of the moment. It all made his heart ache in the most delicious way and Tobirama cherished this. As impossible as he was, and how aware he was that it shouldn't be a thing, that, as a shinobi, as a talented one, he wasn't allowed this, he basked in the affection still.  
  
Never anyone ever touched him as much as Madara did. Nor his father, unless he was hitting him as a reprimand, his way to raise his sons on his own, nor his mother, outcast in his clan for having seduced its leader and given him a bastard son, nor his brothers, as they didn't want Butsuma to yell for showing emotions. Only Madara, his long life enemy turned ally, then turned lover.  
  
From day one when they found themselves together one night, so late there had been no light around them. Tobirama had been on his way home from the Hokage tower, after hours hurting his eyes on Hashirama's paperwork, checking his brother did it well. Madara had stepped out of the darknesses, whispering how he shouldn't be out so late. How he should rest. He had cornered him against the wall, Tobirama backing out because he had no idea what the man had been up to.  
  
A hug, he had realized, eventually. Tobirama had already been aware of these feelings lingering between them, the attraction, the impossible, invisible link between their mind. Madara had touched his hand before, while they had talked of random subjects, he had given him that smile Tobirama never saw on his face unless they were together. And Madara had hugged him tight, leaning against a wooden wall, fingers holding the back of his head until he had relaxed completely.  
  
Tobirama later reluctantly admitted he never felt as close with someone he did that night and knew right away that it would lead to more. It was before they engaged in a physical relationship for the first time.  
  
And Madara always was so prompt to touch him. Even when he didn't need to. Even if it was only his thigh touching his, or the tip of his foot brushing against his ankle under the table during a too long meeting. Always when he needed it the most.  
  
Just like today.  
  
Tobirama fell asleep before he realized it. All he remembered was the way Madara nuzzled his neck, his position awkward as he had still been sitting on the bed but half hugging him at the same time, his hair tickling his skin and his lips pushing soft kisses on his jaw.  
  
It was the smell of food that woke him up. All the doors in the house were open, as usual, Madara loved feeling the fresh air of the spring travel around the place, and it had brought the scent of their incoming lunch to the bedroom, making Tobirama's stomach growl in need. Two cups of tea didn't exactly make a good breakfast after all and he hadn't eaten much last night, dinner cut short when Madara took him to the bedroom.  
  
Madara was reading this morning's book, when Tobirama left the bedroom, dressed up and pulling his hair backward, trying to see if it had grown long enough for him to tie it. Not yet, though and he gave up. Growing out his hair probably had been a bad idea, seeing the mess it always was now but it had been something he always had wanted to try but never dared because of the war. Long hair wasn't practical while fighting. But he barely ever fought anymore now.  
  
Madara didn't say a word when he pushed a plate of fried vegetables, saute chicken and a bowl of rice in front of him. He did lean to the side, pushing a kiss against his shoulder and Tobirama swallowed hard. He hesitated, when he tilted his head so he could receive a kiss on the lips, carefully searching Madara's. But Madara didn't, smiling knowingly and touching his knee when he gave him what he wanted. A good morning kiss as they often shared around breakfast. Or lunch, as it was. It wasn't a hard, deep, passionate kiss like they shared in the bedroom. It was a soft, tender, loving one and it helped Tobirama feel better.  
  
Madara wouldn't kiss him this way, was he planning to let go of him, would he ?  
  
"How are you feeling ?"  
  
Madara often asked, and Tobirama often lied. He knew Madara was aware of when he did. But Madara never seemed to be bothered with it.  
  
"Better," Tobirama eventually answered and it was the truth. That simple kiss had made him feel better. Madara smiled.  
  
"Good," he spoke, petting his knee and nodding at the food. "Eat, then we talk."  
  
Tobirama ate and he wondered where Madara had ordered the food today. Madara never cooked, the morning's tea being one of the rare occasions Tobirama ever tried something the Uchiha made himself. Inns had opened around Konoha, and most of them allowed customers to take the food home. It was an easy enough system. Most people preferred eating in the intimacy of their home after all.  
  
He didn't ask, too busy filling his stomach with the simple yet delicious dish, shivering as Madara wouldn't stop touching him and Tobirama emptied his plates.  
  
Madara was deep in the book when Tobirama glanced at him. Obviously bothered with parts of it, it was an old, one of a kind history book and it was no wonder Madara never found it before. Tobirama had been quite lucky stumbling on it after all. And it was very interesting.  
  
But Madara eventually finished his chapter and he looked up. Dark eyes peering into him without embarrassment, light fingers tracing slow endless patterns on the inside of his thigh, sitting close enough.  
  
"Would you like some more ?"  
  
Tobirama shook his head and Madara placed his book down, he cleared his throat.  
  
But he didn't talk. Lost in thoughts, as if rehearsing his words, as if trying to even decide what to do and Tobirama couldn't help feeling amused with it. The always hot-headed Uchiha failing to speak was quite a sight indeed and it made him smile, enough for Madara to catch him doing so and chuckle. Then Madara leaned closer, pushing his head against his shoulder, he sighed.  
  
"You're not making it easier," Madara chided, humming. "You never make anything easy."  
  
Tobirama wasn't sure what Madara meant so he didn't answer. And he tried not to think how bad a remark it could be.  
  
"I think," Madara started and his tone was cautious, as if he wanted to make sure Tobirama understood that he could refuse if he wanted to, "It would be beneficial to both us if we filled a companionship engagement."  
  
Tobirama blinked, not sure he heard well. Not sure his brain didn't invent what he just heard and he felt Madara tense against him. Or was he feeling his own body go rigid and Madara react to it ? Tobirama wasn't sure but his mouth soon was dry and his to the heavy.  
  
"Do you mean if we got married ?"  
  
Madara sighed and Tobirama internally cursed. He heard it wrong, obviously. He interpreted things the wrong way and now, Madara was annoyed with him.  
  
"As .. modern as your brother is, this word cannot apply to us, as we both are men," Madara stated as calmly as he could despite how Tobirama could hear the hint of venom in his tone. Oh, he wasn't annoyed with him. He was annoyed he couldn't officially marry him. "But yes. This is what I would like. If you want it to."  
  
It took a moment for Tobirama to react. To swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth as he was struck with the moment, to stop clenching his jaws so much, to relax his cramping muscles. For this .. this was the opposite of what he had imagined. What his mind had decided what would Madara want to talk about. He had thought Madara would want to end their relationship, that shaky breath he had taken last night had felt like he had come to that conclusion. But he hadn't. Madara had decided to engage himself with him that exact moment, when they had found themselves naked in bed together, naked and relaxed together. Or had he been thinking about it for a long time already ?  
  
Tobirama wasn't even sure when this had started. All he knew was that they had kissed for the first time around two years ago, but was it the start of it ? Or should he count the moment they first had sex ? When they first slept in the same bed ? When they started addressing each other differently ? He didn't know.  
  
"You don't have to give an answer right away," Madara spoke again after a pause. "You don't have to give an answer at all, if you don't want to. I only wanted you to know that I would like to commit myself to you."  
  
"Why would you ?"  
  
The words had escaped him, rough and breathy, before Tobirama could hold them back and Madara pulled himself away, slowly. A million thoughts immediately assaulted Tobirama's mind, he held his breath, wondering why he even said so, how Madara was going to react but Madara merely tilted his head to the side, in a questioning manner, silently encouraging him to continue if he wanted to.  
  
"Why would you engage yourself with me ?" Tobirama whispered, his throat tight, his body painful. "You must be quite aware of the problems plaguing my mind by now, aren't you ? It might never get easier."  
  
Madara grabbed his hand, he watched them for a couple of seconds and Tobirama looked away. They never openly spoke of this before. Tobirama knew better but to try.  
  
"We, Uchihas, call it the mind's torments," Madara eventually spoke. His tone serious, his attitude relaxed again. Not embarrassed, not annoyed. Only understanding. "I realized you suffered it way before the peace treaty was signed, when we discussed the hospital and the medics we would have to train. You looked so fidgety, as Hashirama spoke, so uncomfortable in ways I had never seen you before."  
  
"And it was enough for you to understand ?"  
  
Madara snorted, shaking his head. Then he shrugged. ''I suffer it too, sometimes. Not as much as you do. But it helps me understand."  
  
"Is it why you act always so softly around me ?" Tobirama asked after a pause.  
  
"I act like this with you because I love you."  
  
And it was enough. For that exact moment, Tobirama's mind quieted and his shoulders hunched and his whole body relaxed all at once. These words he thought were impossible, on that stupid list of impossible things he kept updating with each new day he spent with Madara, the ones he thought would never hold any meaning to him, the ones he never even imagined he'd hear. He heard them, Madara spoke them. And it rendered his mind speechless and it felt good, for once.  
  
Then, Madara kissed him. Softly, carefully, to add even more meaning to the words. Pushing his lips against his that delicious way of his, the pressure almost all much and not enough at the same time, the familiar burning soon settling down his guts and Tobirama felt his entire system sparkle with the kind of happiness only Madara seemed to be able to trigger. And it shouldn't be this way and it wasn't right but he had long stopped caring for what was right or not in his life.  
  
Bedding an Uchiha was wrong and yet, it was making him happy. More happy than he ever was before.  
  
"Do we have to make celebrations at all if I agree with your proposal ?"  
  
Madara huffed. "Not at all. I've seen your brother drunk once and I have no wish to see it again."  
  
"Isn't he your best friend ?"  
  
"His wish," Madara rolled his eyes and he sighed. "We could go somewhere nice, though. An onsen, or an inn somewhere remote. Just the two of us for a week or two."  
  
"I think I'd like that," Tobirama eventually whispered and he smiled, glancing at Madara. Madara smiled as well, he kissed his jaw.  
  
"I'll inform Hashirama then," he stated. "We could leave in two days ? I know a nice place, in the South."  
  
"No, Madara, I mean .. " Tobirama cleared his throat, but he didn't look away. Because the moment he said these words, Madara understood what he meant. He saw it in the way his eyes lit up and how big Madara's smile turned. The kind of smile that warmed his heart. "I would like it, if we filled a companionship engagement. And then we go to that place you know."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
Madara didn't move, though. He remained where he was, sitting right by his side and Tobirama found himself relaxing a little more even, leaning down, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and kissing his neck. Madara hummed, contentedly, and Tobirama closed his eyes when fingers found their way at the back of his head and caressed his hair slowly.  
  
Heavy words on his tongue but not ready to speak them just yet. Happy with what was to come and what had happened already. Closer to Madara than he ever was with anyone else before.  
  
"We'll be living together here, won't we ?" Tobirama eventually asked, because he liked his house too much to leave it and most of Madara's stuff already was there anyways. It was more practical like this.  
  
Madara snorted. "Aren't we, already ?"  
  
Maybe they were indeed. And Tobirama laughed softly.


End file.
